


Not Alone

by RonaldRx



Series: Tumblr Requests - ZsaszMask [5]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Coming Out, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Murder, Physical Abuse, Slurs, of someone random and it is not graphic but y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldRx/pseuds/RonaldRx
Summary: Roman has the sudden urge to have his parents meet Victor, who he's been dating for months, now. It goes as bad as expected.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: Tumblr Requests - ZsaszMask [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062680
Kudos: 21





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! 
> 
> Another Tumblr request fulfilled. I hope y'all enjoy this, despite the topic, lol.
> 
> \- Ronny

"I want you to meet my parents," Roman stated one evening while he was watching Victor peel someone's face off.

The other man finished the slice he had just started and then looked up at him. "Are you sure?"

"Well, I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't!" They have been dating for months now after all and his parents didn't know anything about it, which was mostly due to Roman not exactly having been out to them, yet; and also due to the fact that Victor had been all over the news with his killings about a year ago.

"I know, but- Whatever." Victor continued to slice off the face of that fuck, who started to scream again, but was luckily muffled due to the tape over his mouth.

"What? Look, I know my parents. I know they'll most likely explode and what-not, but I- I just have this _urge_ to have them meet you, 'kay?"

"Yeah, alright, let's do it."

Then the face was already off. Victor presented it to Roman, who scrunched up his face, so Zsasz just let it fall to floor, uncaring.

Just a couple of days later, his driver pulled into his home's driveway, Victor and him in the back of the car. They got out and Roman tried to shake off the anxiety that started to dig its claws into him the closer they had gotten. He didn't truly know why he wanted his parents to know so badly. He has never had that urge before with any of his other _'acquaintances'_ ; but like so often, Roman had to remember just how special Victor was in every possible way.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Roman opened the doors to the mansion. He told Victor to stay back a little until his cue.

"Mother. Father," Roman greeted his parents, as he came closer to them.

They looked up, unimpressed like always. "You usually don't grace us with a greeting when you come home. What is it?" His father asked, already suspicious.

"I would like you to meet somebody." Victor rounded the corner and stood next to Roman now. "My boyfriend, Victor."

He had never used _that_ word before, and he probably wouldn't use it ever again, after this, but it was the easiest way to make his parents grasp onto it quickly.

Both of his parent's eyebrows climbed up their foreheads in surprise. Roman was impressed. This was the most emotion - other than anger and utter disdain - that they've shown towards him in possibly years.

"You have got to be kidding us, right now!" His father exclaimed, his expression taking on the usual anger he was so used to.

Roman grinned, "No, I'm not. I'm dead serious about this."

"You little fucking _faggot_. I knew it!" Richard snarled.

It stung, his heart clenched painfully at those words, but he didn't show it. Victor took his hand and squeezed it.

"Roman, please say you're not actually serious. Why do you always have to disappoint us, hm? Especially with _something like_ _that_ ," his mother chimed in, looking Victor up and down in disdain when she said her last part. _Wonderful_ , she didn't even see Zsasz as a person.

His father came closer in quick, booming strides, coming right up into his face. "Look at how you've soiled the family name over and over again, since you were fucking born! And we really tried, you know? We tried to accept you for the mistake that you are, but this? You could have definitely spared us of such embarrassment. Don't you think we deserve that after everything you've been putting us through since your birth?"

Roman didn't say anything, couldn't possibly open his mouth. As much as he usually couldn't shut the fuck up, his father always managed to render him speechless.

Then, his father's backhand had suddenly made contact with his cheek, his wedding ring cutting it and making it bleed a little. The hit was crushingly loud in the abruptly quiet room. "Answer me, damn it!"

"Richard, how many times do I have to say it? Not his face!" His mother helpfully added to the conversation, once more.

"Shut up! It-" Richard was promptly cut off, when Zsasz was suddenly behind him, a knife flush against his throat, the tip just about gracing it. " _Are you insane?_ "

"Don't you fucking dare talk to him like that, let alone touch him like that. You hear me? If you as much as lay a finger on him again, you're a dead man," Victor rasped into the other man's ear.

"You cannot be serious!" Zsasz pressed the blade into his father's neck, nicking it and drawing a drop of blood.

"I am. I know you've seen the news about me. I know you've seen my scars right now. All of those are dead people, little birds, I've freed from this world. And I'm not afraid of making you the next one."

His father lifted his hands in surrender. "Alright, fine. I won't touch him again."

Víctor withdrew his knife from Richard's neck and let go of him. Then he went back to Roman's side, who smiled at him in complete adoration. Zsasz couldn't help, but grin back at him.

"You can get your things, while we are not at home. I want you completely out of here by the end of the week. This makes it official then - you're disowned. Don't ever think about coming back to us because you can't make it on your own out there, understand?" Richard then instructed Roman, as if it was some kind of business plan he was talking about to his employees.

"Yes, sir."

Both Victor and Roman turned on their heels and went back outside, as Roman still heard his father mutter homophobic slurs in between other things about them. They got back in the car and drove to Victor's little run-down apartment.

There, Roman let the tears of frustration, anger, and perhaps a little hurt, run free and down his face. Victor was on him immediately, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his back soothingly.

"I can kill them for you, y'know? You just gotta say it, and I will."

A wet chuckle left Roman's lips. He buried his face in the crook of Victor's neck, feeling the few scars there and wrapped his arms around his waist. "No. I- I want to show them first. I want to show them that I am my own man, and that I can very well make it out there. Better than them. When I've done that, we'll kill them."

"Okay, yeah, sounds good to me."

Roman wasn't alone with this, he had Victor with him. He always did. It made it a lot more bearable. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
